


Out of Boundary

by Rangwonaiyikou



Category: Alien Series, Prometheus(2012)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangwonaiyikou/pseuds/Rangwonaiyikou
Summary: 地球滅亡後，生化人David帶著沉睡的變種人Charles登上太空艙⋯⋯
Relationships: David 8/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 24





	Out of Boundary

**Author's Note:**

> 我好愛David8！！！許配給他我好愛的Charles！！！  
> 這次寫文放飛自我⋯⋯寫了很多亂七八糟但我好愛的情節，呵呵
> 
> 排雷：Erik死了(戲才有得演⋯⋯)/強暴/非常輕微的斯德哥爾摩(?)

邊境之外 Out of Boundary

Charles聽見了蒸氣的滋滋聲響，沾附在他皮膚上細密的水珠承載不住重量地蜿蜒滑落，帶起輕微的搔癢感。他使勁地喘息，濕潤的空氣進入肺部後，重啟了他一直處於休眠狀態的精神與肉體。有人從迷霧裡小心翼翼地托著他的背坐起，低血壓帶來的不適感讓他的腦袋彷彿高速旋轉的陀螺。

「一切都會好的。」男人穩住他前傾的身體，Charles像是剛從海裡撈上來一樣，他坐在睡眠艙的隔板上，水珠滴滴答答地沿著他的腳尖滴落地板，他全身上下唯一一件棉麻材質的短褲尷尬地貼在大腿上，身體因為略低的室溫而瑟瑟發抖。

男人體貼地取來毛毯披在他身上，Charles抬起頭，刺目的眩光使他瞇著眼別過頭，下一秒他彎著腰「哇」的一聲吐進及時遞到面前的小桶子，他撕心裂肺地嘔吐著，劇烈得彷彿空蕩的胃都要連同酸苦的黃色汁水一起嘔出來。

「這是正常現象，你會沒事的。」男人有著不像美國人的朦朧口音，奇異的熟悉感讓Charles的太陽穴突突直跳，他抬頭，這次終於看清他的長相。

「Erik？」

剛開口他就知道自己認錯人了。眼前的男人有著和Erik極為肖似的長相，他的年齡看起來大約三十歲，燦爛的金髮梳裡得整整齊齊，臉龐銳利的稜角和過分端正的神情宛如一座俊美的冰雕，他眨著玉石般通透的眼眸好奇地望著他。

「我的名字叫David，很高興見到你，Xavier教授。」David順手用乾淨的布料替他擦去唇角的穢物。

Xavier教授？這大概是世界上第一個這麼稱呼他的人。Charles手指按著太陽穴，他眉間的紋路隨著腦中一片空白的時間變得深刻，超乎預料的發展讓他困惑地問：「那是你的能力嗎？精神屏障。」

David微笑著，似乎被這個說法取悅了：「我是一名生化人，或許你聽過Weyland？」

Charles的臉色頓時變得凝重，Weyland——財力雄厚的生化公司，2089年建立一支偵察小隊前往LV-223行星探究人類的起源。在計畫尚只是雛形時，執行長Peter Weyland曾經數度登門邀請Charles參與這項計畫，但是他追本溯源的說法並沒有打動心電感應者，Charles看透了垂幕之人妄想破壞自然法則的野心。

誰也沒想到Weyland一意孤行的計畫，六年後令全人類付出慘痛的代價。失控的生化人David帶回感染力極強的物種，人類、變種人……地球上所有生物既是他們寄生的母體，同時也是餌食。

「到底發生了什麼事……」Charles痛苦地抱著腦袋，那些細節……他想不起來後來究竟怎麼了。

「放輕鬆，我們有足夠的時間回答你所有問題。」David的手臂穿過Charles脇下架起他的身體，一個成年男性的重量對他來說像是毫不費勁。Charles坐在熟悉的輪椅上，生化人乖順地蹲著為他調整坐姿。

「數十年來都是由我照料Weyland先生的起居。」感受到Charles好奇的目光，David解釋。

但是Peter Weyland最後還是死了，而David親手促成他的死亡。Charles握著冰冷的金屬把手，心裡說不上是什麼滋味。

David推著Charles的輪椅，一面展示這艘以普羅米修斯號為基礎改造的船艦，一面解答他的疑問。在地球的戰爭，他們徹底輸了，變種人或許抵禦得了外星生物，但是低估外星生物能耐的變種人一但被寄生……那是無法形容的災難。

「你們的基因是迷人的變數。」David眼中的虔誠近乎瘋狂，「所以我帶你，還有其他倖存的變種人和我一起。」

「你到底要做什麼？David。你想用我們做人體實驗？」

「是的，」他坦然承認，「而且這會非常具有挑戰性，我需要具有遺傳學、基因學方面知識的專家——你的協助。」David說話的態度輕鬆得彷彿優等生挑選論文指導教授。

Charles感到荒謬地哈哈大笑，直到淚水滑落他扭曲的笑臉：「要我幫你不如直接殺了我。」

輪椅在艦橋的中心停下，David蹲在他的面前：「那是不可能發生的，我學習解讀人類大部分的情緒，有時那些隱晦的情感並不好理解。教授，天賦使你的眼界與眾不同，你不會死的，我……」他眨了眨眼，像在尋找合適的措辭，「我珍視你。」

「學習？為了什麼？如果你了解人性、擁有人性就不會殺人！」Charles傾身瞪著他，嘲諷的字句緩緩從紅潤的雙唇中吐出：「別假裝你懂『珍視』的意義，這個詞從你嘴裡說出來簡直是笑話。」

David的臉部肌肉不自然地繃緊，笑意凝固在灰綠的眼眸中。Charles必須客觀地讚嘆Weyland公司製造生化人的技術，即使David太像真正的人類甚至令人毛骨悚然。

他們僵持了幾秒鐘，David站起身，回到他一貫謙和的態度：「我有東西要給你看，這是新普羅米修斯最棒的地方。」

David按下機械儀表板的按鈕，艦橋前方的船窗一面面展開來，細沙般的星光灑在無垠的太空中，纖維狀星系發出柔和的光芒，在浩瀚的宇宙面前萬物都是沉靜而渺小的。Charles登上太空艦的次數屈指可數，他透過其他人的視野觀察宇宙，但那都不足以形容真實展現在眼前時的震撼。

「看那裡。」David指引他看向右舷方位，五架規格相同的太空艦整齊地雁行在側，「McCoy博士、Munroe女士和其他變種人都在其中，我的兄弟會妥善地照顧他們。」

David習慣稱呼姓氏，Charles思考了一下才反應過來是Hank和Storm，他的視線固定在五架如同展翅黑鳶的太空艦上，脫口問道：「Erik在哪？」

「如果你說的是Erik Lehnsherr，他在地球就已經死亡了。」

Charles的瞳孔猛然縮小，他看向David：「你說什麼？」

「他已經死了，在你昏迷的時候。」生化人眨動灰綠色的眼眸，用探究般的神情回望眼前的男人。

＊＊＊

Charles Xavier，心電感應者。David看著躺在睡眠艙裡的男人，他的身材中等、雙腿因為癱瘓顯得比常人纖細，體毛稀疏而色淺，即使睡著了仍能看出眉眼間細碎的紋路，David能夠想像他笑著和焦慮時那些紋路在臉上的明暗變化。他很美麗，即使他並不年輕、身體有缺陷、還是個光頭，那種美是被時光催熟的、從內在靈魂散發出來的美麗。

David幾不可聞地笑了，「靈魂」——他的製造者曾經說過他永遠無法擁有的東西。

裝載著變種人的睡眠艙被一架架運上機艙，出於某種David不理解的理由，他把手搭在Charles Xavier的睡眠艙上，對其他生化人說：「他跟我一起。」

David不知道作夢是什麼感覺，他從普通人身上觀察到的夢境通常會成為有用的數據，但Charles是個例外。它充滿沮喪、恐懼、憂鬱……而且大多不是來自他本人。他讀取別人的記憶，而這些難以承受的副作用就會在夜裡化成夢，侵襲他脆弱敏感的大腦；他也會有作好夢的時候，那些夢境的共通點是不斷出現的同一個男人。他知道那個男人——Erik Lehnsherr。Peter Weyland製造第八代生化人的外型時，在Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr之間做選擇，「力量、野心和侵略性」的企業形象讓他最終決定了後者。

在抵達LV-223行星之前，所有變種人都應該維持睡眠狀態。David的手指在Charles的睡眠艙上輕敲，現在距離抵達還有107天20個小時48分鐘。

這是他下的命令，也由他打破。

David見過木星上的極光，未知的磁場爆發替那顆長了斑、毫不起眼的大球加上如夢似幻的藍色冠冕，在人類文明的邊境之外存在著這樣的聖潔與神秘，即使David不懂宗教，也幾乎領悟到崇拜的意義。而當Charles睜開眼的那一刻，木星的極光藍彷彿也不是那麼迷人了。

「你在說謊，Erik不可能死了。」

四天了，從Charles得知Erik的死訊開始，他經常復誦同一句話。

「說謊對我沒有益處。」David維持一貫冷靜的聲調，他推動著注射器的活塞，看著營養液一點一點推進Charles青色的血管內。

他的腸胃應該恢復正常機能了，卻不願意進食，讓他回到睡眠艙恐怕是比較洽當的做法，但David寧可替他輸液續命。

「你為什麼要喚醒我？」

「我以為我解釋得夠清楚了。我需要你的幫助，教授。」David抽出注射器，擺放到乾淨的托盤上。

「你從我的血液裡發現了什麼？」Charles滿臉嘲弄，David替他輸液但是也替他抽血，他毫不懷疑瘋狂的生化人會用他的血作實驗。

「我必須確保藥物不會讓你有過敏反應，」David無辜地眨眨眼，「不過我確實『發現』你的細胞很……有趣，就像石榴的剖面。」

「那真『有趣』。」

哐啷一聲，Charles的手肘碰倒托盤，注射器和紗布散落一地，David彎下腰：「稍等，我去拿乾淨的。」

David收拾好地面起身的瞬間，尖銳的針頭扎進他的頸部，Charles拽著從臂上拔起連接針頭的導管，可惜表皮下堅硬的人造組織擋住尖銳的針頭繼續深入。David握住他的手，Charles的脈搏在他掌心跳得飛快：「大膽的嘗試。」

David拔下針頭，彷彿那只是一隻惱人的蚊子在他脖子叮了一口，他的視線移動到Charles的左胳膊，粗魯的拉扯使皮下出血的狀況更嚴重了。

Charles預想過可能無法對他造成太大的實質傷害，但David面對一個不配合的「囚犯」仍然沒半點被激怒的反應，依舊耐心地替他處理傷口，Charles感覺這次他澈底輸了。

「 **Try harder** 。」David露出千篇一律的完美笑容。

Charles的「刺殺」失敗後便恢復正常進食了，可能是出於吃飽才有力氣打仗的觀點？David無從得知，即使Charles的話語變得更加刻薄，他還是十分喜歡這樣的變化。

「沒別的東西吃嗎？」Charles用湯匙攪動紫色的燕麥糊，他已經連續吃了三天糊狀物，他們除了顏色之外沒有任何差別。

「你想吃什麼？」太空艙裡有的食材種類有限，但David還是想能盡可能滿足他的需求。

「一些不像嘔吐物的東西。」

David從鼻腔裡發出短促的哼笑，Charles瞥向他：「原來幽默感也可以人工製造。」

「還有，那是什麼？」Charles盯著David桌前的瓷碗發出疑問，裡面裝著一模一樣的紫色燕麥糊。

「我的製造者希望我更人性化，所以我仍然呼吸，飲食，做諸如此類非常『人類』的行為。」David挖了一勺燕麥糊放進口中。

Peter Weyland死了，但是這些已經成為他生活習慣的一部分。

「這就是爲什麼人類和你相處時感到不自在。」Charles推開面前的碗，目光被大螢幕上播放的影片吸引過去。

Lawrence of Arabia——David對這部四小時長的電影情有獨鍾，他甚至能像提詞機一樣精準地說出接下來的台詞。Charles很久以前看過這個電影，記憶中的劇情已經很模糊，電影播放時Logan喋喋不休的吐槽讓他分心了好幾次。

「你能理解Lawrence上校的意志嗎？」David的瞳孔反射出螢幕的光線，「我可以。」

Charles沒有正面回答他的問題，用近乎憐憫的語氣說道：「你不是悲劇英雄，別把自己想得那麼特別。」

David的視線重新回到他身上：「對你來說什麼才是特別？像是Erik Lehnsherr？」

「這與Erik無關！」Charles一下子就被激怒了，他抓著輪椅扶手的力度彷彿要把它捏碎。

David無視他的反應，起身說道：「有個地方我想讓你看看。」

Charles沒有否決的餘地，他唯一有利的心靈控制在生化人身上起不了作用，行動上更處處受制，他只能臭著臉任由David推著他走過空曠的長廊。他現有的權限能在船上多數艙室暢行無阻，唯有盡頭那扇門是經過David雙重加密的。

門後並不像Charles想像的陰森詭譎，寬敞明亮的空間擺放了各項實驗和檢測儀器，這個環境似乎有點……熟悉？

「我參考了McCoy博士的實驗室，那是我見過最有效的空間利用。」David像是孩子炫耀自己蓋出來的漂亮沙堡一樣詳細介紹實驗室裡的設施，「看看牠，我的第一個 **孩子** 。」

他按下桌面的按鈕，桌子彷彿展翼的飛機般延伸，升上桌面高度的隔板上放了幾張圖片，從各個角度拍攝的外星生物顯影圖像和David的手繪稿，這和他帶回地球的物種體型和外型上都有些差異。

「他死後，我把他葬在LV-223上。」David的神情充滿慈愛，「牠有許多不完美的地方，卻是獨一無二的。」

「你創造怪物毀了地球文明，到底能從中獲得什麼？」

「你這麼說並不公平，人類失敗是因為被環境淘汰，唯有足夠優秀才得以生存。」David將桌子恢復原樣，仍然不停止闡述他的長篇大論：「他們只需要多一點時間建立屬於他們的文明，就像所有生物的幼體都是藉由學習和模仿，發展語言、文字、科技……那一天不久就會來臨。」

「你聽起來像是神。」Charles諷刺地笑了聲，「我必須用我的專業知識客觀並且殘酷地告訴你，擬寄生生物的智慧不足以讓他們發展文明，你創造殺傷力強大的病菌摧毀人類，現在甚至想『教育』他們？」他忍不住笑得發抖。

「 **有時候若想創造必先摧毀** ，他們只需要一點時間等待進化完成。戰爭、貧窮、殘酷、不必要的暴力，這些人類最醜陋的部分都會被根絕，我會給他們一個美好的未來。」

Charles曾經在宗教狂熱份子臉上見過同樣的神情，帶著不可動搖的決心和自信，彷彿阻擋了世上所有相異的聲音只有他的信念才是真實的。

「人類稱你的狀況叫心理疾病，但我傾向用『故障』來形容。David，你故障了，你活在Weyland給你的設定裡。」這可能是Charles對他說過最有耐心的話，他的藍眸像是一汪沉靜的湖泊。

David欣賞他身為教育者孜孜不倦的特質，他能想像優雅的身影坐在講桌前，面對或叛逆或封閉的學生們，他懂得包容、欣賞他們的迥異之處。Charles怎麼可能不懂他？

「教授，你應該理解的，變種人受到人類多麽不公的迫害，你們掙扎、躲避，努力討好他們，無論多麽努力，仍然像是被殘酷的絞刑繩扼住喉頭的囚犯……註定難逃一死。」David站在他的身側，彷彿他堅強的盟友。

可惜Charles並不領情，唇角揚起譏諷的弧度說道：「很有詩意，但是如果你想加深我對這場殺戮的共鳴，很抱歉並不能。」

「你應該不想見到剩下的變種人全部變成新物種的宿主和糧食，幫助我對你沒有害處。」David把手放在他的腿上，仔細端詳他細微的神色變化，「或許我能給你一雙健康的腿……甚至永生？」

「你認為我會在乎我的腿和生命？」Charles像是聽到天大的笑話，臉上的譏誚毫不掩飾。

David對他油鹽不進的態度感到挫敗，灰綠的眸子眨了眨，他的仁慈幾乎要消磨殆盡了：「我怎麼會忘了，X教授當然不可能在乎，因為經歷苦難和背叛的人從來不是你，而是萬磁王……換做是他一定能理解我的想法。」

Charles的瞳孔倏地縮小，輪椅上的身軀輕微地顫抖著，卻沒能逃過David的視線。一股沒來由的快意突然湧上David的心頭，他並沒有心臟，那只是很抽象的感受，彷彿暖烘烘的熱氣填充在他遍佈機械零件的胸膛，他意識到——Charles的痛苦帶給他滿足感。

Erik，兩個音節的名字，卻在死後化成不滅的詛咒，縈繞在Charles的心頭上、腦海中，只要呢喃兩個音節的禁語，他的靈魂就彷彿撕裂成了兩半，一半在人間、一半在天堂……他相信Erik正在天堂，即使他在地獄，Charles也會隨他而去。

「住口……！」Charles的聲音也顫抖著。

David雙手撐在把手上傾身靠向他，Charles不自覺地想逃，卻被圈在輪椅狹小的範圍內，他想推開他，生化人的胸膛卻像是鐵鑄般一動不動。

「他視你為好友，你卻對他存著那種下流的想法，他如果知道了想必對你很失望……你背叛他的信任！你背叛了他！」David的音量不大，卻字字刺進Charles內心最不為人知的醜惡面。

「不！你在胡說、你在詆毀我！」Charles激動地否認，他藏在心底深處對Erik有過的綺念不曾告訴任何人。Erik曾經有妻女和美滿的家庭，他知道他們從來就不是一個世界的人。

「你為了可笑的堅持背棄他，無數變種人因為你錯誤的決定喪命！Erik不曾主動拋下你，因為你是他的朋友和兄弟……他到死都不知道，你離開他還有一個原因——你不知道如何面對一個你深愛卻不愛你……」

「說謊！你在說謊！我沒有必要聽你杜撰的鬼話！」Charles歇斯底里地阻止他繼續說下去，他狼狽地跌下輪椅，David拽起他一把扔到寬大的桌面上。

「無論你掩藏得再好，身體數據是不會騙人的。」David欺身上前，鼻間幾乎要與Charles相碰，「你夢見他時心律加快、體溫升高，多巴胺從你自欺欺人的腦袋裡大量釋放……我有需要說出你夢境的內容嗎？」

David感覺這一刻他才是真正擁有「主導權」，即使Charles被困在這艘船上也從來都是一副勝卷在握的模樣，只有Erik Lehnsherr能讓他如同狼狽的落水狗無路可逃。看著他的反應，David又產生了難以解讀的心理數據，既酸苦又痛快。

「夠了……住口！不要再說了！」

「看著我，我們是不是很像？我可以像他在夢裡一樣地按照所有你喜歡的方式……」

Charles一拳揍向生化人的臉，那無法在完美無瑕的臉上留下半點痕跡，卻清楚表達了他的憤怒：「你和Erik如同天壤之別，你沒資格提他的名字，更別妄想能比上他半分……」

David掐著變種人的脖子重重掄在堅硬的桌面上，Charles因為撞擊而片刻視線渙散，他恢復意識後使勁地掙扎，生化人的手臂被指甲割出幾道痕跡，皮膚之下的人造組織沒有血液，Weyland移除缺乏效率的痛覺系統，David卻因為Charles的話激起不亞於痛覺的負面感受。

「Charles，別惹我生氣。」David不再稱呼他教授，他鬆開手，變種人的脖子被勒出紫紅色的痕跡，藍眸惡狠狠的瞪著他。

Charles拖著沉重的腿匍匐於桌面，只想離發狂的生化人越遠越好。那動作十分滑稽，David卻笑不出來，他拽著Charles纖細的腿往自己的方向拖：「你要去哪？」

「啊……！」Charles吼著，手肘在桌面摩擦時發出刺耳的聲響。

David跨上桌將他禁錮在身下，冰冷的聲線在他的耳邊低語：「你可能不知道，我被創造的宗旨是服務人類……但是人類卻令我失望。」

「我們可以一起建創令人滿意的未來，為什麼你不肯配合呢？」David的唇近得幾乎要碰到他的臉頰，「就算如此我還是捨不得毀了你，Charles。時間很長，我有足夠的耐心教會你服從。」

Charles厭惡地別過頭，生化人不以為意地親吻他的頸側與肩窩，Charles感覺腰間一涼，變種人已經扯下他的長褲，雙腳擠進他的腿間一手托起他的腰，迫使他彷彿母狗一般難堪地分開雙腿。

「你要做什麼……！」

下一秒，David握著Charles沉寂的性器粗暴地捋動起來，Charles不敢置信地高聲咒罵，無論他多麽劇烈地掙扎，仍然逃不開生化人的箝制。環在腰上的手臂支撐著他的下半身，嚴實抵在他股間的布料之下是David昂揚的性器。Charles察覺了他的意圖，發狂似地撐起身體向前爬。

「你沒辦法靠這裡高潮，對嗎？」David惡質地說著，接著用力捏住他的性器。

被人褻玩的恥辱感薫紅了Charles的眼眶，根部沉沉的肉球在David的手中像是黏土一樣任人蹂躪，他的手指滑過莖身執抝地刺激頂部的小孔，Charle的陰莖仍然軟綿綿地垂著腦袋，少許濕潤從小孔緩緩滲出。

「那麼這裡……有感覺嗎？」

David把手指塞入他緊窄的後穴裡，突如其來地動作讓Charles身體一抖，背部下意識地拱起，骨肉勻停的肌膚下形狀分明的脊柱帶著極致的誘惑，David眸色一暗，猛地將三個指節插入乾澀的甬道內，隨即毫不憐憫地旋動手指，無論他如何搗弄，肉穴仍然沒有變得柔軟的跡象，他抽出手指，擠壓著花瓣狀的小洞，薄唇隨即覆上那處。

Charles的咒罵幾乎同時響起：「David！Fuck……」

Charles支撐不住地趴跪在桌面，濕熱的觸感撐開他的肉穴一寸寸濡濕乾澀的花徑，David粗糙的舌在他體內不知疲倦地翻攪著，薄唇貼在臀瓣上前後移動時發出淫靡的吸吮聲。高溫的甬道逐漸變得濕軟，穴口的皺褶也被舔得晶亮，David滿意地抿唇，他第一次體會到Weyland設計腺體是如此明智的決定。

David是一個生理機能健全的生化人，這意味著「性」也包含在他的功能清單內，雖然他從未接受過指令去「服務」任何一個人。然而Charles是不同的，比起「服務」他更想「佔有」他。粗長的陰莖不太溫柔地操入他的體內時，Charles發出短促的悲鳴，隨著深紅色的性器數次猛力地抽插，David嗅到一絲淡薄的血腥味。

Charles的下肢知覺遲鈍，交合處傳來彷彿止痛藥效半退時的鈍痛，朦朦朧朧地並不真切，他的掙扎只是徒勞，David掐著他的腰的手宛如鐵鉗般牢固，肉體撞擊的聲響像是生化人刻意羞辱他的手段。

David聽著變種人接連不斷的辱罵，對於一個教育者罵出這麼多惡毒字彙感到驚訝，Charles像是第一天從睡眠艙出來時那樣顫抖，柔韌的身軀即使因為掙扎而增添傷痕，在David眼中仍舊美麗。溫熱的血肉之軀包裹著David的性器，他頓時理解了性慾之於人類是多麽純粹而原始的快感。他握著Charles的大腿馳騁在他身上，征服欲、滿足感，他無法用精確的言語來表達這種感受。

生化人的腺液雖然是沒有繁殖功能的有機質，至少能起到潤滑的作用。David無礙地操進濕熱的腸道，摩擦過他體內的一點時，Charles突兀地中斷咒罵的話語。

觀察著身下人的反應，David像是有了新奇的發現：「是這裡嗎？」

「不……！」Charles哀求。

David刻意頂弄那點，快得令人發狂的律動讓Charles無助地晃著腦袋，蓄積在體內的快感比起疼痛還要尖銳，情慾的粉紅色攀上他原本憔悴蒼白的皮膚，性器每次瘋狂的進出都在一點一點摧毀他的意志。

「你看。」David握住他半勃的性器，「從後面就可以了呢。」

Charles無視他揶揄的語氣，他像是放棄掙扎的牲畜，只能趴在荒野上等著野獸啖食。

David抓著他的手臂固定在桌面上，體內的性器兇猛得彷彿要捅穿他的內臟。David並不會感到疲累，他甚至願意延長這場性交直到自己深深地埋進Charles體內；但是Charles承受不了，他的呻吟帶著哭腔，紅腫的腸肉被粗暴地幹出血，濕軟得一塌糊塗。

Charles在意識混沌的狀態下達到高潮，少量稀薄的精水在光潔的桌面留下水痕。David停下動作，他拔出埋在變種人體內的陰莖，被操爛的穴口顫萎萎地合不攏，腺液和著血水在股間流下。如果不是變種人有力的心跳聲，David幾乎以為他死去了。

「Charles……」David扳過他淚水斑駁的臉頰，灰綠色的眼眸凝視著他。

片刻，他抱著變種人離開實驗室。

＊＊＊

Charles的身體花了幾天完全康復，然而那件事卻不是David一時興起，他毫不倦怠地一次次上他，像是終於發現性行為的樂趣。Charles知道反抗只是徒勞，他把自己當成是一具屍體，所幸David不再像第一次一樣粗暴。

「我可以跟你做愛嗎？」

Charles從睡眠艙醒來的第46天，他坐在閱覽室裡百無聊賴地翻閱David收藏的詩集，卻突然被生化人提出的問題中斷閱讀。

「這是什麼低級的笑話嗎？」Charles抬眸看向與他相對而坐的生化人，「你操我幾十次之後再來請求我的許可？」

「我……」

「對了，容我糾正你，『做愛』這個詞不是這麼用的，你對我做的行為只稱得上『強暴』。」Charles打斷他。

「如果你希望，我可以每次徵求你的同意。」David的神情認真，眼前的變種人聽了卻哈哈大笑。

Charles把詩集扔到桌上，感到荒謬地問：「你到底有什麼毛病？」

「我想對你……好。」David眨了眨眼，思考著有無更妥善的說法。

「噢，真是謝謝！那麼勞煩你他媽的不要再強暴我！」

David欲言又止，最後在Charles的瞪視下開口：「如果徵求你的同意就不算強暴了……請不要事先否決你同意的可能性。」

「沒有任何讓你羞辱我的可能性，你到底想做什麼？」Charles按著眉心，他覺得越來越難和David溝通了，他最近的行為彷彿正在歷經青春期的少年，Charles從沒想過離開學校他還得應付這種狀況。

「我並不想羞辱你，性行為讓我很有安全感。」David雙手撐在腿上傾身向前，「尤其是與我喜愛的對象。」

Charles沉默了，他以為不會有比外星生物摧毀地球更離譜的事，現在他居然聽見生化人對他告白。

「如果這不是整人，那你一定是誤會什麼了……」Charles手臂環在胸前，緊蹙的眉頭顯示出強烈的焦躁感。

「我學習人的情緒，就像我曾經提過的，還有很多隱晦的情感等待我釐清，但這是第一次我無法用其他詞彙替代你給我的感受。」

「David，你不是人類，你無法『感受』，甚至你的所有行動都是經過分析和計算，你不是人類！」Charles朝他吼，有一瞬間他彷彿看見David眼裡的痛苦，卻接著否定了這種錯覺。

「我是個心電感應者，我可以聽見人們的思緒，看見他們無論好壞的記憶。但我讀不到你的心，你什麼都沒有……什麼也不是。」

David沒有說話，只是靜靜地凝視著他。Charles心裡明白David只是個設計精良的生化人，無論他眼神中的落寞多麽濃重，那都不是真實的。

生化人無聲無息地走了，背影依舊挺拔，步伐仍然緊湊。

距離目的地還剩下八週航程，自從閱覽室的談話結束後，有些事情改變了。最明顯的是伙食總算能按照Charles希望的，不再是嘔吐物一樣的食物。

David端出爆米花時，Charles還只是稍微挑眉表示驚訝，等到餐桌上出現新鮮生菜時他才真正感到訝異：「生菜？船上？」

「離開地球時帶的東西有限，植物不容易種植。」David一邊擺放餐具，「我對食物的外型沒有要求，營養糊很方便也符合健康需求，但你的飲食不同，不應該那樣。」

「我沒有批評的意思。」David補充。

Charles看著坐在面前的生化人，把差點說出口的「謝謝」吞回肚子裡。他可是被囚禁的人，沒理由跟綁匪道謝，他叉起面前的生菜，嚼得清脆作響。David垂著眼，唇角微微翹起。

他們航行得越久，時間的流逝彷彿靜止了一般，Charles每天都會在艦橋待上一陣子，凝視著透過船窗折射出的宇宙，他好像回到小時候，腦中沒有別人的聲音與記憶，他需要思考的事情很簡單：什麼時候吃喝玩樂。

好好休息的感受太過久違，他有些出神了，甚至連David出現在他身旁都沒有發覺。

「冷嗎？」David把毛毯披在他腿上，沒有等他回應就蹲下來調整毛毯的長度。

他前陣子生了場病，從那之後David幾乎無時無刻都能從懷裡拿出一條毛毯，Charles看著他乖順的頭頂，幾縷金色的髮絲從耳後滑下，他拽好毯子後一臉滿意地抬眸看向他。

Charles對上他的眼神，突然感到前所未有的疲憊，一下子湧上來的負擔感幾乎壓得他無法喘息，他沉重地呼了口氣。David不明白Charles突然之間怎麼了，他遲疑了一下，最終還是牢牢握住變種人的手。

Charles的手指動了動，沒有掙開。David的體溫比他稍微高一些，像是暖洋洋的陽光熨貼在皮膚上，在眼前展開的是無垠的宇宙，他身側的David跪下來像個虔誠的信徒，這一幕刺痛了他的眼眶。

「我愛你。」

Charles吸了吸鼻子，語氣不像往日的諷刺或嚴肅：「別說那種話。」

「什麼？」David困惑地問。

Charles對上他灰綠的眼眸，周遭的一切突然像是高速公路上的風景急速地呼嘯而過，現實退去後，一幕幕陌生的畫面擠進他的腦海裡，從模糊逐漸轉為清晰——

David從塞滿泡棉的巨大塑膠袋內甦醒，他的髮色還是棕色的，與年輕的Erik相似的外型卻是截然不同的氣質。那天是他與世界的初見，清澈的眼眸寫滿好奇與求知慾，他對著技術人員笑著說：「你好，我是David。」

他喜歡白的、黑的琴鍵在指尖的控制下交匯成旋律，獨立的、貧乏的單音經過排列後譜出無窮的可能性，就像是他，一項項指令經過運算後演繹出David的人格。

他問：「你認為人類為什麼創造我？」

人類答：「我們創造你，因為我們可以。」

他又問：「你能想像如果你的創造者說出一樣的話，那會多令人失望嗎？」

人類笑了，David也笑。

沒有人知道，那一刻生化人本該空洞的心，被失落與仇恨給填滿。

他的手按著一架睡眠艙，裡頭的變種人顯然睡得並不安穩。David戴著黃色的護目鏡，除了夢境的內容以外，詳細的數據羅列在目鏡面板上，他日復一日地監控著Charles的夢。

某一次性行為後，他擁抱著昏厥的變種人，Charles有堅強的大腦，身體卻脆弱得不堪一擊，他時常提醒自己要在他面前表現得更成熟、更溫柔一點，但是那對藍眼睛總是令他失去理智……Charles究竟透過他看著誰？為什麼他說出來的話總是刻薄又惡毒？他的愛……是不是都留給了那個男人？

「Charles？」David握住他的肩膀，灰綠色的眼眸不安的盯著他，「你怎麼了？」

Charles避開他的眼神，幾乎不敢相信剛才發生的事……他看見了David的記憶、聽見他說「我愛你」，這是不可能的……他明明是個生化人，這怎麼可能？

「你還好嗎？你看起來很不對勁。」David神色緊張地審視他的臉色。

「沒事，我很好。」Charles勉強擠出一點笑容，他仍在接收到David記憶的震撼之中。David的意識究竟是什麼時候產生的，這種現象合理嗎？

Charles對他說的話，他並不是毫無感覺。意識到這一點，變種人感到更加慌亂和……內疚。

「是我嚇到你了嗎？」David鬆開他的肩膀。

「不！不是你的錯，跟你無關。」Charles慌張地傾身，他能看見David宛如羽扇般濃密的睫毛輕顫了下。

「我……」Charles還沒想好藉口，下一秒，David鬼使神差地吻住他的唇。生化人侵入他的身體很多次，卻從來不曾與他接吻。

Charles的手搭在他的手臂上，他確信只要一用力就能推開他。還有時間，既然他讀得了David的心就能夠控制他，在抵達之前這只是緩兵之計，變種人在心中告誡自己。

David的思緒就如同他的靈魂一樣孤獨，他在腦中澎湃地宣讀愛意，與Charles相貼的唇卻充滿著不確定感與恐懼。Charles回想起David第一次帶他來艦橋時對他說過的話——「我珍視你」。

變種人收攏手指，緊緊抓著他的衣袖，David彷彿受到鼓舞般加深了這個吻。

（完）


End file.
